Paths That Cross
by Tabitha5667
Summary: When Inuyasha leaves her behind, Rydia becomes a hunter. When something goes wrong she awakes to see Sesshomaru, 50 years later! What happens when Shesshomaru finds out she knew Inuyasha and what will happen when Inuyasha finds out who she's with? RR!
1. The Beginning

Inuyasha sat staring at the girl, her nightly transformations taking control. This was the first time he actually watched her transform, it looked rather painful even to him. She had been bathing and had lost track of time. The transformation was just an itch to her now after the years of going through it. Instead of his transformation from demon to human, hers was from human to demon. Her features changing, in the nude the skeletal structure changing could be easily seen by his sharp eyes. Her hair changing colors gradually from it's blonde to soft almost translucent white, her green eyes changing to a deep gold. Her body becoming slightly taller, her normal ears also left her, resulting in a pair of fluffy white ears at the tops of her head, resembling Inuyasha remarkably. Her breathing calmed and she managed to stand after the tiring chore of changing forms. She quickly glanced over her shoulder towards the half demon called Inuyasha. Her gold eyes glimmering in the dusk sun, She knew the whole time he was there. He managed to look away from the amber colored eyes, at least long enough for her to dress. She was dog demon at the time, same as Inuyasha. He wasn't peeping, he just had nothing better to do. Inuyasha jumped quickly from his tree perch and stood along the path way and quietly waiting for his comrade, although she was quite capable of being by herself, simple habit.

Sure she loved him but those things weren't said out loud. Inuyasha made a grumble as Rydia walked up beside him giving him an unsure look. Silently he turned as she followed him back to the village. Inuyasha and Rydia had been traveling together for nearly 8 months. Her stubborn personality eventually convinced the half demon to let her tag along, mostly when he saw her transformation, it reminded him of himself. Lonely. So he allowed her to tag along, almost like a younger sister. He could smell spring getting closer; he had to be careful during this season. Spring was the time every demon in the forest goes into heat including him. He didn't have a mate and controlling his urges would be difficult and if she went into her human heat, he might loose control and his demon side might take possession. He slowed his pace so she now walked in front of him. Rydia's long white hair wrapped softly around her curves and that smell, man, that smell. Something a lot like lilies or lilac. He may think her to be pretty but her attitude was another story. She grew up like him, alone, she had to fight her way through life; being female just made it much harder because of her stature. She belonged in a kitchen or bathing house, maybe even being a priestess. She didn't need to be out here in this. But she was tough and there was no way he was letting her off easy.

The village was quiet by the time they had returned, most had gotten used to Rydia 's changing each night. Inuyasha and Rydia stayed in a small hut by themselves near the edge of the forest. Rydia made dinner like usual wearing her normal kimono. It was a team and they always thought of each other as equals. It was never questioned though, a lot of times they did what Inuyasha said just because he had said it. The air was awkward tonight though, mostly because of Inuyasha watching the transformation. She sat quietly, not looking up he almost felt guilty. Almost silently as if not to be heard Rydia voice came out cool and calm

"Why were you watching me this afternoon Inuyasha",

"I was looking out for your well being", He was looking at the wall.

"You were watching me bath!" her voice rose.

"Was not!" Inuyasha growled back

"Was too!" She raised her voice louder despite the fact she sensed anger rising in his voice.

"It wasn't like that!" He said firmly grabbing her wrist pulling her close, his lips nearly touching her, "I was just watching" he whispered after a few moment. He slowly let go of her wrist looking into her amber eyes. They were startled but warm. _I shouldn't it's too close to spring.._. "Don't let me kiss you, Rydia," he whispered under his breath. His lips met hers, and he embraced her in a strong kiss. Passion took over shyness; His lips had found they're way down her neck; Inuyasha knew he had to stop, but the taste and the feeling...uncontrollable. Rydia was unsure of what was happening but she didn't know rather to stop or go. The half-dog demon continued his kisses, but all in one movement; the demon slumped down, breathing heavily in front of his temporary mate. He stood quickly growling, and proceeded in running out the door.

Inuyasha was perched securely on a branch many miles away. He had run and ran until he could not smell her scent. He held his head in his hands cursing under his breath for lack of control. But no that's not what had gotten him. It was spring that had to be it. He had to leave her; he had to get as far away from her as possible. He looked up to the sky, just a sliver of the moon showing. He'd have to trust her on her own for the whole spring, the chance he may never see her again was far better than raping her. Hours past, the stars shifted, and Inuyasha became chilled; He decided that it might be wise to return to the hut, for the night anyway. _How am I going to do this_...then it occurred to him, he loved her. It was impossible, but all this did this time was to bring him deeper into sadness. Into the pain he'd never let anyone see. Quietly he walked back to the village, her scent finding his nose painfully. When he entered he found her sleeping, Her hands folded neatly against her cheek. Hours past and dawn was growing near.

"Rydia, I have to leave," He whispered kneeling beside her

She let out a quiet moan, "Inuyasha?" She opened her eyes and looked at him tiredly. "What's wrong?" she sat up but Inuyasha signaled for her to stay lying down.

"I can't stay here...with you, it's difficult. I'll be back in a few months though; you have to watch out for yourself, I wont be here"

Worry and anger sparked in her eyes, she managed a smile "Do you think I need you to protect me?" Her voice still slightly confused, but you don't question him sometimes and this was one of those times.

He let out a small grin, and stood up, walking to the door. "I'll be back"

Her face went blank as he ran out; She jumped up and watched him run out of sight into the forest. _What just happened?_ She had never seen Inuyasha look like that before. Was she actually alone now? "Inuyasha..." she whispered to the early morning air.

The air flew past his face, his white hair turning silver in the moonlight, He was unsure of where he would go, He just knew he had to go, far, far away. Rydia was strong enough to take care of herself. _You wont come back, she won't want you back, not after what you did, _He tried to silence the voice calling to him. He ran for miles past villages, over rivers, through forests and he didn't stop until mid-morning, long after the sun had risen. He stopped to rest eventually, by a river. He sat down looking into the water, He was tired that's for sure, but he didn't want to rest, he just wanted to keep going. He took a quick drink of the water and he stood ready to go some more, when he heard a voice behind him, He turned quickly, to see a girl about 18, long black hair pulled back, she was wearing a red and white kimono, dark golden eyes stared fiercely at him, he then realized that she was pointing an arrow straight at his chest.

"What brings you here, demon, that you must trespass in my forest?" Her voice was firm, but somehow was warm.

"It's no concern of yours human." His glare was cold.

"If you are in my forest, its concern of mine" She pulled to bow tight,

"Who are you, demon?" Her question struck him strangely.

"My name is Inuyasha, and if you want to challenge me, bring it on." He growled darkly at her.

"Inuyasha? Why does that name sound famila-" She stopped mid sentence as a wolf demon jumped her from behind.

"YOU WILL BE MINE WENCH!" he hissed.

Inuyasha watched for a moment before deciding to help the girl, in one quick slash the demon had been injured enough that he had turned to flee. The woman was scratched but ok. She sat up quickly.

"You should learn to watch your back" Inuyasha gave her a mocking sneer.

"You would do well to watch your tongue demon," She glared at him. "None the less I owe you a thank you, now leave before I change my mind" she turned and walked away.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha wasn't ready to leave yet, he wanted more rest, and to annoy someone who thinks they're better than he.

"Kikyo, I'm the priestess in the next village."

"What if I were to say I don't wanna leave?"

The young miko looked at the dog demon and smiled. At that point a friendship was created. Inuyasha managed to stay near Kikyo without many problems. Before Inuyasha had realized it, 2 years had past, and he had almost completely forgotten of the half demon he once knew, he thought of her at night when he watched for Kikyo from the trees. He loved her and she loved him. Rydia had surely moved on and Inuyasha could not bear to leave Kikyo.

After Inuyasha had left that night, Rydia left the village. She decided to go east, questing for something. She just wasn't sure what yet. Weeks past and she became a hunter; she never stayed in one place for long. About 6 months after she had left the village, she had come across a large field, so long that it seemed endless. It was covered with flowers, and they smelled so sweet. She gently started across the field stopping almost in the middle for a rest. Her eyes caught just a sliver of something moving, she drew her sword. This would be no problem; she takes care of demons all the time. What arose was not a demon at all, or it didn't appear so anyway. It was a woman with dark black hair; so long it touched her feet. She was amazing.

"Why have you treaded on this land?" Her voice was icy and stale.

"I was only passing through, I meant no offense" She lowed her sword but still on guard.

"I know you, I have seen visions of you, you will exist long from now, in a world that's different...things will change and old friends will be united...You shall sleep!"

"wha-" Rydia froze as the woman pulled out a seal paper,

"In the name of the Earth, The moon, and the waters, Seal this child, so the will of the Gods be done. Seal this soul and body so they can fulfill the destiny! Tenyou!"

Rydia felt the seal fall upon her chest, instantly she fainted, falling to the ground hard, as she sunk into darkness.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Is it true! Are you really going to find that key?" A strange green creature hollowed at the figure walking away. The figure stopped and turned to the small demon. He had long silver hair cascading down his back, his skin pale, his eyes were golden but icy, 2 magenta strips across each cheek finished his beautiful looks. He looked only about 22.

"Yes Jaken, Stay here and watch after things, You should know better than to question me Jaken" Sesshomaru continued on.

"But...but master have I done something to anger you?!? If I have I give you my most humble apologies! Master? MASTER?" the small demon looked down at the ground disappointedly when he noticed that his Lord had left him.

The young man was nowhere near young; he was now around 150 years old. He sat high on his flying demon, best means to travel by. The events from earlier in the day had sparked this action along with his boredom.

_ Flashback _

Sesshomaru sat at his table, waiting for the messenger that had come. He had mention his father, so he figured it might as well be worth hearing about the bastard. Instead, it turns out that the messenger had brought news of something greater.

"My Lord, news has come to me about a great treasure. I have been told it could be a key to a great power"

"Is this true, what would I have to do with such power? Do you think I have nothing better to do than chase after a trinket" Sesshomaru gave the man a hard glare.

Sesshomaru finally decided that since he had nothing better to do he mines well go after whatever it was that this man had told him. _To the east? Something unknown to the world. Secluded. What mockery is this? I needed a break anyhow..._

Sesshomaru eventually ended up at the eastern mountains and was getting rather irritated. He wasn't in the mood for such distractions. Saku was getting tired anyhow... "Land Saku" Sesshomaru figured he walk for some time. Once Saku had landed he stepped off gracefully and headed towards a small forest to the south of his position. _I'll be damned if I'm gonna stay in the sun like this._ He enjoyed being by himself sometimes. He after all was, a loner. He walked into the shade of the tall trees, his eyes inadvertently looked up to the soft canopy overhead. Smell of wild flowers reached his sensitive nose. He followed the scent to small grove, tall grass, flowers, and one large tree in the center. A sullen mix of Curiosity and boredom of course lead him to the tree. As he got closer he realized, that around the tree, were pray beads... _This couldn't be...something as simple as this? _His footsteps echoed in the calm surroundings. The sun didn't seem as harsh here as outside the forest either. Sesshomaru raised a clawed hand to read the seal "All ye that trespass here will find a irreversible fire" _Fire? _He disregarded the seal, ripping the beads from the tree, expecting something to happen...nothing did. _Hm...must not be it...I see no fire...some weak miko playing games _He turned to leave, irritated at the thought of someone tricking him. The edge of the trees laid ahead as his foot touched the grass, it fell through. The grass and trees around him disappeared into thin air. He fell what seemed like a short forever. Sesshomaru eventually landed roughly onto his knee and foot, He raised his golden eyes to see what had become of his surroundings. He found not the forest and not the mountains that were only a few miles away either. It was somewhat of a room, but only not. It was all white. For once in his life Sesshomaru could call himself...almost confused. He slowly turned looking around his golden eyes searching. Everything seemed...endless. He completely turned around and saw the most awkward thing. He saw a patch of grass and flowers, he could smell them from where he was...as he walked a little closer he made out the form of a sleeping human girl.


	2. The Girl

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's eyes rested on the face of the girl. He face was exquisitely shaped, but she looked young...17 perhaps? She had waist length blonde hair; She was thin but built at the same time. She wore a silk kimono, finely made, and embroidered; it was blue and pink and fit her perfectly. As he examined her a bit more closely he noticed a seal placed upon her chest. Sesshomaru knelt down gently pulling the seal away from her. Everything faded in just as it had disappeared. The seal was still in his hands as the smell of the wild flowers and the tree appeared again. The girl was still lying at his feet.

The blonde haired girl moaned gently then slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight painful to her eyes. "Where am I?" her voice soft as if she was talking to the wind.

"What's your name, woman?" Sesshomaru stared emotionless at the girl. Her eyes noticing him for the first time, slowly sitting up she looked up at him. "Who are you?" The irritation at his question being answered with a question showed on his face for a brief moment before returning to its usual state. The girl sensing this irritation looked down and quietly said "Rydia...who are you?" "Sesshomaru". She was still confused about where she was and how she got there. She let out a gentle gasp at the clothes she was wearing, "Where am I? Where's that woman, the strange one with black hair" She quickly jumped to her feet, only to find she could not stand and she wobbled and landed clinging onto Sesshomaru, His arms went around her after watching her struggle to right herself again. She looked up at him with deep green eyes, She felt his arms she instantly pushed away "I don't need your help!" she cried as she fell the opposite way. Sesshomaru smiled a little as he watched her tumbled to the ground opposite of him.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, girl" He stared down at her with cold eyes.

Her eyes snapped to his "What business is it of yours? Just like that damned Inuyasha" Rydia saw something in the demons eyes change. She brought one foot up and braced herself as she was standing high enough to bring the other up. Shaking she stood, and inhaled as her legs gave out once again.

"DAMN IT!" Rydia pounded her fist on the ground "What in the 9 hells the matter with me?" Her eyes focused on the ground. "How long was I asleep, last thing I remember...was the field," her eyes scanned the field around her "everything's bigger the...trees their tal-" Rydia's face went blank as she fainted, slumping to the ground.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl, unsure of what had just happened. _She had mentioned something of Inuyasha. _Sesshomaru leaned over scooping her up in his arms and carried her back to the demon. _Perhaps this is the key? _ He looked at the unconscious girl in his arms; She sure didn't look like much. Just another human, but someone had sealed her and for good reason too. Very strong seals were placed on her resting site and she's too confused to have agreed to anything. Too many answers were needed and nothing could be done with a passed out wench.

Rydia opened her eyes but couldn't make out much, the room was very dark, and there only appeared to be one window. She rolled to her side to wait for her eyes to adjust, when she realized something. She sat up in bed instantly, her hair... no claws, her ears...SHE WAS HUMAN! Panic started to fill her, _What's going on? _She sat up quickly, searching for a light of some kind, when a voice from the corner of the room startled her.

"I see you're fully awake now." The icy cold voice broke through the darkness. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice questioned softly

He was surprised she had remembered his name and voice. "Where are you from?"

She thought for a minute "I-I'm not sure..." she whispered becoming aware of the fact that she couldn't remember much except for Inuyasha and her demon form. "You should really try to remember..." His voice was mocking in the darkness, but somehow she was glad that she wasn't alone. "Well it's not like it's my fault!" Rydia snapped at the form in the corner. "First of all you will not speak to me in such a manner. Second, You are in my house and you will do as I ask you to do. You will respect me." Sesshomaru's voice was firm and serious. She looked down at her lap still covered by the blanket and she was silent. This surprised Sesshomaru, She had attitude that he would not accept but she became unusually silent when scolded. _Oh well at least she's silent but she's just confused right now...it's bound to be much worse later, _His demon eyes could see her clear as day, She was sitting up, her lap covered, she was wearing a light colored robe he had one of his assistance put on her, her hair was pulled to one side of her neck, and her eyes were looking down sadly. It was easy to tell she was upset and she wanted answers but it seemed as if her body did not want to cooperate with her mind.

"I- I- I'm n- not m-meant-" She stammered

"Do not stutter, if you want to say something calm yourself before doing so" He said in a firm but softer than his earlier tone. He suppressed a smile at the snicker he received.

"I-I'm not m-meant to be...I'm s-suppose to be a de-mon right n-now" She had tried her hardest to say whatever it was she had meant to say correctly but the stress of all that had happened to her and the fear of what could was starting to chew on her. At her words Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand" Sesshomaru questioned her, now sitting up straight.

"What do you think I mean?! I'm a dog demon not human! I've always become a demon at night! All my freakin life! It's night now and I'm human!" She was screaming and partly hysterical. She stepped off the bed and collapsed almost instantly, crying. "WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHY CANT I WALK AND WHY THE HELL DON'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" she screamed at the room. Sesshomaru sat silently watching her, his expression never changing, _How immature..._She looked down on the floor resisting the urges to sob. "what's going on..." her voice was so low Sesshomaru barely heard it.

"I hate being human..." She looked at him, for once during her rant she looked him and talked to him directly and her eyes flashed with anger. "One thing Sesshomaru, I am here, but it's not my choice, I AM HERE AND YOU WILL NOT BOSS ME AS IF I AM A CHILD AND I HAVE NO COMMON SENSE!" her voice was loud and firm and it cause anger to well up in the demon. He could smell her anger; it was uncommon for a human to show such emotion towards any demon, except fear, especially towards him. Sesshomaru rose, walking up beside the girl, grabbing her upper arm hauling her upwards. He could feel the muscle in her bicep; He brought her eyes up to eye level with him. He knew how he held her was causing her pain since her feet no longer touched the ground. Rydia never made a sound but looked firmly in his eyes, her stubbornness shining. "This is my house, **child**. You will do as I say, **without** question. You are **mine**." Anger flared deeper in her eyes. She looked down and then back at his face and her voice was a growl "I belong to no one!" She brought her hand up quickly and scratching Sesshomaru's cheek. Surprise hit him; He could have easily dodged the attack but the sheer fact that she had the nerve, the audacity to do such a thing. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat slamming her onto the bed like she was a rag doll. He leaned over her, looking straight in her eyes, rage filling him. "I will not hesitate to kill you! You will loose that attitude if I have to beat it out of you! You will learn manners and you will learn how to act like a lady before this is over" His voice growled in her ear and at the sound of the word, Lady, she began to struggle and moan, unable to let out a scream. It was pointless; He had control over her with just one hand. Rydia struggled for the next 3 minutes, Sesshomaru refusing to let go, just to make a point, to show that he was in control. Finally, almost completely drained of her energy, she relaxed, giving up on being let go. He had won and she couldn't stand it.

Sesshomaru eventually let go. She needed be taught who was in charge. He would never have her hit him again. If she were to, he'd kill her on the spot.

Sesshomaru stood over the girl, her chest rising and falling rapidly, She was still weak from whatever it was had been ailing her. She had scratches on her neck but only faint. The only thing hurt on her was her pride.

"Return to sleep child, you are weak" His tone was cruel and mocking.

Rage built up inside her she sat up ready to fly into him, and he saw this. Anger could be seen strongly in her face, but she held back. As much as she didn't want to, She held back. _Hmm...she can be taught at least _Sesshomaru smiled at his own mockery, turned, and left the room. Rydia's eyes watched the door for a long time before she arranged herself again on the bed. It was strange, she could move her legs just fine, but when she tried to walk, they just gave out. She was sure she was just still weak. She laid back on the pillow, her eyes slowly closing... _Inuyasha where are you? _


	3. A new obedience

The next day, She awoke to see the sun coming through her window, Slowly she stood, her legs seeming stronger than before. She walked to the window and looked out to see an amazing view, everything was green and colorful, and a fountain was in the middle of the courtyard. It did seem peaceful. She turned to look at her surroundings in the room, quite nicely decorated, but a kind of musty smell was in the room, indicating that it had not been used for quite some time, but at least it was clean. Across the room was a desk, the kind that you can sit at to keep all your things for your hair and other trinkets. Hopefully, there were some new clothes too. She quietly walked over to the tall dresser, opening it to reveal many colorful kimonos and other pieces of clothing she had never seen before. She picked out a blue and green kimono, with a light floral pattern; changing quickly she brushed her hair and put it up in a neat bun with her long bangs free. Slipping on a pair or slippers she walked to the door, inhaled deeply, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Rydia looked first to her right then her left, amazed at the sheer size of the place, the ceilings had to be nearly 40 ft high! She finally decided to go right, down the hall to the nearest staircase, figuring if she went down she was going to eventually find the lower floor or something at least. The sun was getting higher and it poured in through the windows creating a rather cheerful environment. After a little while of walking Rydia assumptions were correct and then found a doorway out into the court yard but still no sign of anyone.

"I mines well check out this place" Talking out loud but to herself as always.

The air was cool and clean, almost like fall time, but everything was bright and colorful like spring. The sound of the water was very soothing; of course her feet took her right to the 15-foot fountain in the middle of the courtyard. It was a spectacular design of demons and priestesses, fighting and dreaming, in deep white marble. Rydia sat on the edge, leaning over the side looking into the blue water, and a little smile appeared on her face and she realized there were tiny fish in the water! Her hand skimmed the water briskly creating a design in the shallow pool.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She jumped startled and turned around, and of course there stood the demon Sesshomaru in all his wondrous form.

"I suppose so" Her voice was low and ladylike, for the first time since talking to him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl, amazed at how elegant she seemed after the confusion had went away. He enjoyed the colors on the kimono and her hair was very well put up, and her eyes, even though she still seemed displeased with him, those beautiful mortal eyes sparkled.

"Why am I here, Sesshomaru" her voice was firm as she looked back to the pool of water.

"Because this is where I brought you"

"Why?"

"I don't need to answer such things"

"Of course, I hope you change after a while of me being here." She looked up at him, mischievousness in her eyes.

"Hm, doubtful, I have a job for you" He motioned for her to get up and she reluctantly followed.

She followed him into the hallway and down a long corridor to what seemed to be a dinning hall. Sesshomaru stopped at the door letting her enter first. There sitting at the rather large table was a girl with black hair, half up in a side pony tail, Bright eyes, in a small kimono, she couldn't be much more than 7 years old.

"That? You want me to take care of a child?"

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm not asking you nor am I arguing."

"Forget this" She walked out of the room, the young girl not noticing they had even entered. She hurried down the hallway trying to move quickly and refraining from making a scene. She was just about to clear the corner when something grabbed her wrist and pulled her around against the wall. She looked forward to see the deep golden eyes of Sesshomaru, inches from her face,

"I want you to cooperate with me, now."

He looked at her, and then slowly, he pressed his lips to hers, she let out a quiet noise of protest with eyes wide.

After a few seconds he pulled away, and he looked at her, still very near her face, Her cheeks were blushed and her eyes looked away.

"Now, I don't want to have to force you to take care of that child...I might enjoy it to much. Now go in there and make friends with her. Either that or I kill you."

"If you want to kill me then-!"

Silence struck her and she found that his lips were against hers again, more forcefully this time and his hand around her neck pulling her closer....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry bout how long its taking me to update! I will try to write more!


	4. Two Girls and a Demon

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you for review and reading! I hope you enjoy everything and dont be afraid to tell me your opinion, sorry the ch. is a little shorther than i wanted i to be, got grounded for some c's. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his "office" which consisted of a small room with a table and a large window. Rydia finally agreed to watch after Rin, maybe because of his kisses but he was assuming it was more to the fact that he threw her halfway down the hallway gently of course, well as gently as you can throw someone Her anger flared as she shouted down the hallway and went to the room with the little girl and pouting rather furiously. Speaking of the kisses, Sesshomaru's mind was going rather crazy.

_Why in the world would mortals enjoy kissing, it was positively pointless if not even disgusting! It didn't get her to obey me but it did get her to shut up...I just don't understand what the point is, and she didn't even return anything to me, me of all people...stupid woman._

He sat there chewing on one of his claws. Wondering if this girl was going to get along with Rin, because if Rin didn't like her, he was going to kill her, right then and there but she was fun to play with, also he did have better things to do.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru sighed deeply at the sound of Jaken's squeaky voice.

"What Jaken?"

"It's the girl, Her and Rin, they're arguing rather loudly and cause a fuss among the servants!"

"As if on cue...."

"What was that my lord?"

"Nothing Jaken" a small smile appeared on the demons face, _these two are going to be handful._

His footsteps echoed against the walls as the sound of the screaming "children" came to his ears. "I said no!" "I'm going to tell Lord Sesshomaru!" "I don't care! You can tell him"

"I will!" "Go ahead!" "I don't like you!" "Well you're a brat!"

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway and the two girls yelled and threw food and anything else they could get their hands on...at one point he believed he saw Rin throw a knife at the older girl. It was nearly 5 minutes until either one of the noticed the 6'1 demon in the doorway, Rin ran over to him,

"Sesshomaru, who is she and why does Rin have to put up with her?"

A smile came to his lips despite the fact that he tried to conceal it. This was great.

"Rin, She's Rydia and I want you to listen to her"

"WHY?!"

Rydia sat in the chair beside the table, looking off into the distance.

"Because I said so Rin"

"Fine then"

"Rin, don't back talk me"

"Yes my Lord"

"Now go play Rin"

Rin cheerfully dragged Jaken out to play and Sesshomaru eyes followed her out and then went to Rydia, sitting back in the chair with her feet up on the table. She was mad...and pouting...this was too good!

"How did you enjoy her?"

"She's a spoiled brat"

"What your tongue" His warning was serious but it did have a lightness to it.

"Bite me..." She was looking at the wall refusing to look at him.

_You have no idea how much I would like to do that..._

"Are you through for today?" Sesshomaru stared at her

Rydia looked up at him

"Through with what?"

"Being a brat" His voice was calm and level.

Anger welled up in her causing her face to blush,

"JERK!" was all that she could get out of her mouth as she stormed out the door and Sesshomaru laughed and he laughed and snickered a little more before it ended in a quiet menacing smile.

Rydia ran down the hallway, tears of anger stinging her eyes. _The jerk, how'd I get stuck here anyway, and with that little brat as well! Great I can still hear his stupid laughs..._

She went running around the corner tripping over Jaken and missing Rin by inches!

Rydia quickly sat up to see Jaken spread out on his back arms and legs out like an octopus and squiggles for eyes, she then saw Rin smiling... _Ok that cant be good_

Rin's smile disappeared as tears welled up in her eyes, and she started crying!

"LORD SESSHOMARU, RYDIA HIT ME!!! SHE SAID I WAS A BRAT AND SHE HIT ME!!!" Tears were streaming down her face and of course Sesshomaru appeared around the corner looking at the display and almost started laughing again to see Jaken practically dead on the floor, Rin kicking and screaming and Rydia still on her butt with her mouth hanging wide open staring at the screaming little girl. _Oh my, it's going to be interesting around here...maybe too interesting._


	5. A Simple Day

Months had passed and she stayed with Sesshomaru and her relationship with Rin had gotten better…. a little. She had started enjoying her life there or at least putting up with it. During the last months Sesshomaru had been training her ruthlessly resulting in an increase in strength even for her human form. She had still never changed back into a demon. It was now late September and it looked wonderful at the castle. The trees outside we're turning a deep golden red and a light breeze drifted through the castle.

"Rydia! My head hurts" Rin screamed at the older girl, tears brimming her eyes.

"Well don't scream and it might now hurt as bad?" Rydia smiled down at the girl,

Rin instantly become ill and started crying,

"Go lay down" Rydia made her stern face.

Rin slowly turned and left for her room, you could tell she was tired and not feeling well either. It was only a little after noon. Sesshomaru was gone for a few days, said he'd eventually be back and She was outside washing clothes.

The wind was light and peaceful and she was in her soft cotton kimono and was as happy as a lark. The sun made up for the lost of warmth the wind took away. There wasn't much laundry today, mostly cause Sesshomaru wasn't around. She could swear he went through more clothes than anyone she'd ever met.

After the clothes were rinsed and dried, She heard Jaken screaming and decided to go find out what the fuss was all about. Rydia was on the floor in the main hall crying and half asleep and Jaken was doing his panic screaming.

"Shut up Jaken." Slowly he looked up and nodded, somehow he'd began to regard her as important as Sesshomaru.

"Rin, baby, what are you doing in the floor?" Rydia kneeled down beside her and touched her forehead. She was running a fever but not a bad one. Rin just gave a childish moan and stayed where she was as she pulled herself into a fetal position. Rydia smiled a maternal smile almost and scooped up the child and took her into her own room, She had forgotten she was washing Rin's bedding now. She laid the girl down and realized that Rin was hanging on to her, so she decided to lie beside Rin. The windows were open and the same wonderful breeze that was outside followed her in here, hey she could use a nap. She pulled the blankets over her and the sleeping child and gently brushed the girls hair with her hand. Rin had retreated from her ball and was now lying a bit more comfortably but still Rydia didn't think she had been sick much. Rydia fell asleep slowly without realizing it and was very much content hoping the girl in her arms wouldn't get much sicker.

- - -- --- -- - - - -- -- - - - -

It was late afternoon when Sesshomaru returned; He quietly looked around the castle, but no sign of the girl or Jaken for that fact. His footsteps echoed down the second floor hallway and softly he went into Rydia's room, and he saw it. Rydia held Rin loosely in her arms and Rin was snuggled up close to her. Rydia's hair was down and fell loosely around her face but didn't cover her bare neck or shoulder where her kimono had fallen. Rin has a slight flush to her face and but was calm. He smiled in spite of himself; they looked like two angels, far above what mortals truly were. He felt a warm pride for the two things lying together and he was not ashamed at least not at the moment of feeling it.

"She's turning into a wonderful woman…. maybe even a good enough wife" Sesshomaru's words were soft and only for him to hear. The girls did not stir as he left the room and went to his own daily routines.


End file.
